High-intensity light-emitting diodes for operation in the ampere range have only been known recently. Said light-emitting diodes require corresponding driving via power electronics. The electrical connection between power electronics and a high-intensity light-emitting diode is implemented in known systems by twisted lines. However, this only represents a suboptimal solution as regards high operational functionality and operational reliability.